Buttfucked by invsible dick
by Balloonicorn Slut
Summary: Spencer X Billy smutfic obviously.


The cold kisses trailed along his Neck. The cold left from Billy's lips had made his body shiver. It was pretty hot in the supply closet of Beverly Beverly Heights High school.

Despite the fact it was hot, he still shivered drastically from the cold that was placed on him by his friend...Friend? He wasn't sure what to call him anymore. It was a bit awkward, his face burned with a guilt and embarrassment. The thrill of someone walking in on them wore off when he realized they wouldn't see Billy doing the things he was. It'd look like he came into the supply closet during break just to do these things to himself.

However Spencer ignored this thought, not wanting to hurt Billy's feelings by telling him to wait when they were truly alone.

Billy floated in front of him, arms wrapped around Spencer's waist and trailing up and down his legs.

Spencer was trying not to blow his cool, after all he knew Billy Joe Cobra had done this millions of times while on tours and he was just a virgin fourteen year old highSchooler with hormones and puberty issues.

Billy however discarded all facts to protest the actions that were in motion. Billy Joe Cobra doesn't take no for an answer.

However the awkwardness of the situation was dwindling with the heat of the almost-summer weather and the heaters pumping exhausting warm air into every room for god knows what good reason.

Billy kept himself calm while he pulled away from biting and nibbling Spencer's neck. "Dooder! Whats wrong?!" he squeaked in a voice that probably showed that he hated the awkward motions of Spencer's shivering and eyes looking around the supply closet, and probably took it as a sign of rejection.

"Nothing?" Spencer let out casually, giving a grin of awkward approval for Billy to go on.

"If you say so..." Billy muttered in reply and went back to his work. He carefully discarded Spencer's pants, pulling them down with his hands, sliding down Spencer's waist and down to the floor.

The heat was growing again and Spencer didn't say a thing. Billy's skin was cold, but he would be able to feel the heat as well.

Then thats when it hit him. This was really freaking happening. Spencer could feel himself relax as soon as Billy's clothing had disappeared. Thank god for ghosts changing their outfits whenever they wanted and avoiding the awkward situation of undressing each other.

The air warmed slightly and Spencer sat upon a box. A box of crayons lay underneath him, melting with the warmth.

Billy swooped up slightly, pushing Spencer's arms to his sides and holding em there. Spencer did as he thought was right and lifted himself a little bit.

Billy smiled in approval "Exactly what'chu gotta do!" Billy remarked trying not to struggle with his own actions.

He hadn't done this as a ghost ever before and wasn't even sure how this would work.

"Remember? Ectoplasm?" Spencer piped up, seemingly reading Billy's thoughts. He nodded and leaned forward slightly, placing a dry and light kiss upon Spencer's forehead.

"Sorry brofriend, I'm just a bit confused is all." he smiled slightly and relaxed when Spencer gave two words "Me too.".

As long as he wasn't the only one confused then he was good. He gave a little squeak as he found himself trying hard to position everything correctly. Again Spencer sat up slightly, which allowed an entrance.

"D-dude!" Spencer cried out slightly gripping the corners of the cardboard box. However he shushed himself with a squeak as Billy began a rhythmic pace.

Of course Spencer didn't want to admit it but it actually felt alot better than expected.

It wasn't normal, slightly warm and cold with alot of panting and the box underneath him groaning from the weight. He gave a sigh and allowed himself to lean back against the wall, Billy still going at a perfect pace even though he himself was mumbling a long string of "Brofriend brofriend brofriend"'s under his breath as kept himself steady, hands on Spencer's hips now.

The heat in the room doubled again, everything was blurry now and the feeling of being sexually satisfied burned in Spencer's stomach.

Billy couldn't really say anything, protest to anything, or do anything anymore. He was slowing himself down, ectoplasm sweat drops rolling off his forehead and plunking to the ground with a soft sound.

He gave a rather simple thrust and pulled himself away quickly floating to the other side of the supply closet.

Spencer stared for a moment only to realize that Billy had enough and that Ectoplasm was now dripping on the floor more.

"Ha..." was the only thing Spencer had said when he sat up and turned around, grabbing his pants and boxers from the ground.

"H-h-hey...Hufffff" Billy took a deep breath and smiled "Your butts got pretty colors on it." he commented with a grin.

He looked towards the box only to see a fine imprint along with the box of crayons melted down enough that the crayons were now melting outside of the box.

"S-s-shut up! You're the ghost who put his dick in my colorful ass!" Spencer argued slipping back into his proper attire and giving Billy the death glare.

"We don't speak about this alright?" he asked and Billy grinned back and nodded. "Sure thing bromo." he replied.


End file.
